


Shadows

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon thinks this is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Knight Rises kink meme on LJ.

He shouldn't. That's always the first thought in Gordon's mind. Shouldn't want, but definitely shouldn't take.

But Gotham is under siege, this is all there is, and Gordon is just a man. By now, he thinks the world should expect less of him.

The burden of that stolen letter weighs more heavily than ever.

He can't help wanting this. This fresh-faced boy who's so eager to do the right thing, who looks up at Gordon like his name still counts for something in this city... If it ever did to begin with. Gordon's not so sure any more.

He shouldn't but he can't refuse. He's only a man and what man could refuse Blake's eyes? Or that smile that starts so small at first, until Gordon thinks his heart will burst.

Late at night, Gordon lies awake, Blake sleeping peacefully beside him. He knows that one day this will end, that Gotham will rise or fall regardless of their efforts... And then?

And then Gordon hopes that Blake will stay. Here, beside him, peaceful in the night.

But he can't know for sure.

Every day they survive, barely. It's strange to think of the earlier days , ten, fifteen years ago…When mobsters were in charge and Batman was only a rumor. What Gordon wouldn't give for those days.

Blake has a bruise across his face when he returns one night. He dismisses it, saying it was only a tussle, and Gordon's heart constricts. He's lost everything. His wife is gone; the Batman is probably dead... If he loses Blake to this madness, he doesn't know what will happen.

It's almost a relief when Bane reads that letter aloud, and Blake no longer looks at him like he's something to be proud of. The weight has shifted slightly.

Now the bed beside him is empty when he wakes. Blake still obeys orders; he's a cop after all. But he doesn't seek out Gordon's presence unless he has a good reason.

Not until it's over.

Gordon can't believe it. The shock is too raw. Of all people, _Bruce Wayne_...

The look on Alfred's face breaks him and for the first time he considers turning in his badge.

But Gotham needs him more than ever now, in the wake of this loss. So he drinks cup after cup of coffee and he lives alone, and tries to pretend it doesn't matter that Blake turned in his badge.

Until the night he runs into Blake, standing on a street corner. Gordon's headed home. It's past midnight, he's exhausted and he has no idea why he invites Blake back for a drink. He can't hide his surprise when the younger man accepts, following him back to his apartment.

Blake sits there on his sofa, holding his drink.

"I don't really understand how you could do what you did." He looks up at Gordon and Gordon nods, too weary to speak. He knows this is the end.

"But I can try.” Blake says, rising to his feet.

Gordon remains perfectly still, caught in disbelief as Blake takes the glass from his hand and sets it aside.

“I can try.” Blake murmurs again, kissing him.

Gordon is just a man, but maybe he hasn’t failed himself completely. Maybe he still deserves something good.


End file.
